Taken
by CrazyFrog424
Summary: collected at hogwarts and taken to a familiar graveyard by a strange girl, things are about to change for Harry Potter.
1. Portkey

**The other chapters of this were already written and I wanted to continue from there so this chapter was rushed so it might not be as good but I really like the story line and I hope you do too! :)**

I walked quickly through the halls of Hogwarts, late for meeting my girlfriend Ginny Weasley for a stroll through Hogsmeade. The hall was clear except for a Ravenclaw beauty sitting by a window that I paid no attention to, until she called my name. "Harry,_ you_!"

I turned to her, no idea who she was. "Err – yes?"

She jumped up and approached me. "Hello, I know you don't know me but I think we ought to change that." She flashed me a smile.

"Actually I was just on the way to meet my girlfriend and I'm late so I'll see you around, maybe," I started to walk away but she walked along.

"I'm Cecilia, Cecilia Barnes," She went on. "And I know who you are of course. I'm a fourth year, you're fifth right?"

I nodded, she was correct and that was creepy. "I'm going this way" I said starting to walk away to the left.

"Oh I'll come with you!" She piped up continuing to walk by my side.

"I'm fine on my own."

"But why be on your own when you have a friend to accompany you?"

I stopped and turned to her. "I don't know what your deal is but I don't have time for this. I'm dating somebody so I'm uninterested in you." I turned but she grabbed my arm.

"Loyal, that's cute."

I shook off her hand from my arm and kept on.

"Harry, wait! Can't I just have a quick word with you? I know I've been rambling on but it's important."

I sighed, irritated, turning around. "Quick, what is it?"

"Well I've got some business to take care of involvin_"

"There you are!" Ginny's voice exclaimed from behind.

I turned to her, admiring how good she looked.

Ginny's gaze fell on Cecilia. "So this is where you've been, chatting it up with whoever she is?" Ginny asked madly.

"No – my previous task took longer than I expected it to and she got in my way," I explained. "You look great, as always."

She smiled, "So do you, as always. Ready?"

"Yeah, goodbye," I said to Cecilia.

"No, you can't!" She grabbed my arm again. "Just_"

"No! Leave me alone!" I exclaimed angrily, shrugging her off.

"But_"

"Are you deaf? He said to leave him alone, he's mine so keep walking – that way cause we're going this way," Ginny snapped at her.

Cecilia didn't take that lightly. "_Oh_," She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, no more fun and games. I'm not about to have a witness," and she pointed her wand at Ginny. It happened too fast that I couldn't stop her. "_Feraverto!_"

And Ginny shrunk, and changed form, until she was a cup and nothing more. Cecilia laughed a beautiful melody as she swept the cup that was Ginny into her grasp.I gasped in disbelief and reached for Ginny but she stepped back.

"You're loony! Give me my girlfriend!"and I reached again.

She smiled sinisterly. "No, and we're leaving Hogwarts so nobody will ever know and Ginny will always be a cup."

"Leaving? No, you've lost your mind - why did you - ?"

"We are leaving Harry, take my arm."

"You think I'm going to willingly go? Where is it that you are going anyways?"

"Unimportant, take my arm."

I reached for my wand but she was quick to think. "_Expelliarmus!_" and it was whisked out of my grasp.

"You're not even armed, what are you going to do now?" she laughed, suprised at how easy her task has been so far.

"What do you want from me?" I exclaimed unable to control my anger.

"Just take my arm. I want to take you to a spot of Hogwarts and show you something important, Dumbledore asked me too. I should of just began with that a long time ago, I've made this so difficult. Take my arm."

"You're changing things around, and Dumbledore asked you too? I don't believe that."

"Yes I was just with him and it's important."

"Then I'll ask him myself."

"He left, why do you think I'm the one doing it?"

"Left where?"

"He didn't say, and that's beside's the point, coming or not?"

I nodded. "Once you return Ginny to herself."

"I will afterwards."

"No, now."

She pursed her lips. "I'll take her along and give her to you after we're done. My arm, take it."

"That's not necessary." I started to walk.

I heard the cup drop and she grabbed my arm. And the next thing happened to fast without w arning. We were whisked in the air, outside of the castle spinning very fastly in the air. The scenery was changing quickly. We were spinning in a circle, just me and Cecilia and I recognized the transport. She had a portkey, and I spotted it in her hand. It was a silver snake bracelet. I closed my eyes because I was getting nauseas. We started to fall from the sky so I opened my eyes and landed on my feet but collapsed over on the ground. I was in a familiar graveyard.


	2. Tom Riddles Graveyard

"I-I've been here before," Harry said, stepping away from Cecilia to explore the graveyards. "In…In a dream, or something, I can't remember."

"Oh, so you recognize this place?" Cecilia said slyly. "Hmm..."

"W-where are we?" Harry frowned. "D'you reckon we're some place near Hogwarts?"

"We're at the graveyard of Tom Riddle."

And then Harry's scar burned like a fire, and he fell to the ground groaning, his hand over his throbbing scar. He closed his eyes, the world around him spinning. The pain was fierce and tense and he could no longer worry about anything – all he could think about was how badly his scar was hurting.

"Cecilia?" An unfamiliar cold voice said. "Cecilia Barnes? It's me – Ted Bloomington."

"Ted!" Cecilia said happily. "Oh – I've brought him Potter – see?"

And then there were a few muffled footsteps before Ted gasped and said, "My word – you have! Oh – your parents and he himself are going to be _so _very happy with you."

"Yes – indeed."

"What is he doing?" Ted said suspecting something. "Is he – stop that, boy! It's not funny, whatever it is your doing – stop that nonsense right this very minute – or I swear, I'll_"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry let out a piercing scream, his scar burning terribly. It was prickling with such pain that he could not contain.

There was suspense in the air.

"The dark lord is on his way!" Ted laughed coldly. "He'll be here any minute, along with your parents. Once he see's you've actually done the deed – Why, he'll declare you a death eater for sure!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a pale old bald man and Cecilia interacting. "You won't get away with this!" Harry screeched his sweaty hand over his prickling scar. "Dumbledoor – he'll realize I'm gone!"

Ted let out a cackle. "Boy – What the devil is that old kook going to do about it? You'll be dead already once he finds out – he won't stop us before you are dead. But of course, the dark lord is going to kill you himself."

I then looked at Cecilia, whom looked nervous. She caught my gaze. It seemed as if her eyes were pleading for forgiveness. "Why?" Harry asked her. "I thought…I thought we were friends."

She gained more sadness at that comment. "I…I could never be friends with someone…Someone who is friends with a…m-mudblood and blood traitor."  
Harry sensed immediately that she was sorry and didn't want to do this – but she's talking that way in front of Ted because if she's nice to him, well, Ted wouldn't like that would he? She wants him to think that she doesn't like him.

Harry frowned at her. "Just tell me…Why did you do this?"

"The kiss was magical, Harry," Cecilia said softly. "It was unlike anything I've ever felt before – I'm glad I got it."

Harry's scar was still paining him – it was hard to think. "You...You tricked me."

Ted started walking up the hill, not paying attention to them at all.

She shook her head sadly and whispered, "Harry…It wasn't my fault – I had too – he was going to kill me and my family! And – I couldn't do that to Liam!"

"Liam?" Harry asked quietly so Ted wouldn't hear. "Who's he?"

"Liam," Cecilia said, "Is my little brother."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Did you...You really don't want to be friends with me because I hang out with Hermione and Ginny?"

Cecilia shook her head, still whispering. "No – I don't care of that, they seem like very nice people, Harry. I was only so mean to Ginny because I needed a way to get you to kiss me. When you kissed me, Ted had put a spell on my lips to teleport us here when they are kissed by you. I didn't want too, honestly – and you were wondering where I was going and why…I was looking around – for you. When you were there, I didn't really realize…"  
"That it was me?" Harry asked slowly.

She nodded, looking ashamed. "I'm _so _sorry, Harry – truly I am. And I promise that as soon as I get back to Hogwarts I will change your Ginny back to normal."

"Thanks to you, I'll never even get to say goodbye to my love ones," Harry said, turning his back on her.

"Harry…" She pled.

"No," He shook his head. "Just go – save yourself while you can – he's coming, I can feel it in my scar. Go – go _now!_"

"Why should – Harry, I have to stay here. I have to wait for the Dark Lord to present me as a death eater and give me thanks," Cecilia said quietly. "I'm…sorry."

He turned to face her again. "I thought you weren't one of them, Cecilia – I thought maybe you were _better _than this…Turns out I was wrong." And he turned away from her again.

"I don't want to be one of them!" She gasped as if she were offended. "I truly don't – but I don't, honestly, have a choice! It's either I accept his offer, or he'll most likely kill me for rejection."

"You should've just stayed at Hogwarts – if you had, Dumbledoor could protect you," Harry said critically. "But it's too late now."  
"Harry…" She pled again. "Please."

"No!" Harry shouted angrily, no longer whispering. "He killed my parents – do you not understand? He's taken e_verything _from me – to get to my death point! Well, lucky him – here I am. He's got his chance, and he'll take it. He took everything from me and now – he's taking the one thing I have left other than my friends – my life."

"Harry, I'll do_" She began to beg, her eyes starting to water.

And then the air went cold and they both looked up to the sky to see the Dark Mark. And then Harry's scar burned awfully again like it had in the beginning. It was burning – burning like a crackling fire – and all he could think of was how bad it hurt. He started to count down, hoping it'd chill out, but it wouldn't.

"Harry!" Cecilia gasped. "Are you alright?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry screamed at her. "YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT TO HOGWARTS – TO SAFETY – IN TIME! BUT NOT IF YOU DON'T GO_NOW!_"

She shook her head, a tear falling to the damp earth from her eye. "I…Harry, I'm not going to leave you here – I can't."

"Then take me with you!" Harry exclaimed, his scar painfully burning. "Take me with you, Cecilia!"  
She shook her head again. "I…"

And then Wormtail came in few, his features rat-like. "_Ah_ – m-m-Mr. P-P-Potter," He said squeakily, walking closer. "Ce-Ce-Cecilia, you've brought him."  
Cecilia straightened up and wiped the tears on her sleeve. "Hello Wormtail, you're looking dashing today – yes, yes I have."

"Master…He's going to be so p-p-proud," Wormtail said.

And then Death-Eaters apparated into view. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Greyback and Narcissa Malfoy. The others Harry didn't recognize.

Bellatrix cackled, walking quickly over. "The puss comes through, eh?" She referred to Cecilia. "You're just a stupid little girl – why would the dark lord ever want something as scrawny as you? You look like all you've eaten in months were toothpicks."

One of the death-eaters, a pretty black haired beauty, frowned at Bellatrix. "How _dare _you talk to my daughter like that!" The girl, appearing as Cecilia's mother, gasped, darting over quickly. "Bellatrix – you might be one of the Dark Lord's favorites, but that doesn't mean I won't curse you!"

Bellatrix cackled. "Go ahead then Suzette – hex me. I'd like to see you proclaim the guts to do such a thing."

Suzette fingered her wand from her pocket and put it to Bellatrix's cheek. "Try me, Lestrange."

Bellatrix, however, didn't cower at all. She stood up straight, looking Suzette Barnes straight in the eye, giving a slight cackle. "I'm waitin_"

"_Suzette…Do you dare threaten one of my best death-eaters?_"

And there Voldemort was – gliding towards them. Harry dropped flat against the ground, his scar burning in absolute pain. Suzette immediately put her wand away. "I'm so sorry, my lord – but _look _who my daughter has brought us!" Suzette exclaimed, pointing to Harry.

And then Voldemort gave an exasperated laugh that was as snake-like as he looked. "_Cecilia Barnes, is it?_"

Cecilia gave a mortified nod, trying to hide the terror she felt. She started to shake under his stare. "Y-yes, m'lord."

"_You've brought me Harry Potter – and for that you shall be rewarded_," Voldemort began to pace around Harry. "_You've earned yourself a thousand galleons and you are now…Death-Eater._"

And in a quick, unexpected movement, Voldemort drew back Cecilia's sleeve and took his wand from his pocket and pressed it to a terrified Cecilia's arm. And then he muttered something and a mark slowly was drawn on Cecilia's arm. And then Cecilia smiled and looked at him, still terrified, but hardly showing it. "T-thanks, m'lord."

He walked closer to Harry, kneeling above him. "_I'm going to kill you, Harry._"

And then Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream with the pain. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS – I DO NOT FEAR YOU! I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

And Harry drew his wand. "_Exp__"  
But Voldemort was too quick and prepared. "_Expelliamus!_"

And Harry's wand flew from his grasp. Voldemort gave a short cackle. "_Did you really think you could disarm me, Harry? Did you honestly think I'd not know that you would try to protect yourself? Well, Mr. Potter – I am absolutely amused. Everyone – step back…He's mine._"

They took shallow steps back, and Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, smiling. "_Would you like to beg, Potter? It's more joyful when they beg._"

"I'm not…going…to give you the joy," Harry sneered with hate. "Kill me already."

Voldemort laughed darkly. "_You're unlike many people, Harry – everyone else begs until they cry. You're not even fretting – but I know why…You already know you're going to die, don't you? You're just preparing yourself for it – if you're going to die, there's no point in fighting it._"

"At least I'll get to see my parents again," Harry said fearlessly. "I'll get to tell them how ugly you've gotten since they've last seen you."

And Voldemort's smile faded into anger. "_Avada Kedavra!_"


	3. Something new

I put my hand to my head which no longer hurt, gaining consciousness. I was alive? I slowly opened my eyes to see I wasn't where I was before. It was unlike anywhere I've been before. The sun beamed through clouds and I was in a long field of shimmering grass. It was a sight. Questions poured into my head, where am I, how'd I get here, why am I alive?  
My glasses weren't on my face but I could see perfectly, strange...

"Along we go, Neverius." A female's voice said. I sat up and looked around, my instincts were to hide but there was nowhere to hide. I saw a mid-age witch dressed in a withered dress and boots wearing a weird purple hat. She was walking with an older man with a beard dressed in a trenchcoat.

She and the man who I'm assuming is Neverius noticed my presence about the same time and they both stopped.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously. She had an irish accent.

I slowly stood up. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Alright then lad, I'll go first - I'm Bertha and this is me good friend Neverius. Answer me my first question and I'll answer yer second."

They didn't know who I was so clearly they aren't with Voldemort. "I'm Harry, where am I?"

"Welcome to the under realm, Harry!" Neverius smiled, cluelessly that it was Harry Potter.

"Wait, Harry? You couldn't be?..._" Bertha said in awe.

"Potter, yes." I nodded. "the under realm?"

Bertha and Neverius exchanged looks before both smiling and Bertha laughed. "Oh Lilly and James will be so happy - and devestated as well, as am I - but oh it's so lovely to meet you." And she came forth and shook my hand firmly.

"Er - nice to meet you - wait, you knew my parents?"

Bertha and Neverius exchanged looks. "We know um boy!" Neverius exclaimed.

"You mean..." I began.

Bertha nodded, a sorry look on her face. "Guess you don't know yet - yer dead, Harry Potter, and yer parents are here."


End file.
